


What I Should Tell You

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [23]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: There were a lot of things about Yosuke Hanamura that Souji Seta liked.As far as Yosuke was concerned, Souji was Partner: his best friend and the leader of the team he was happy to be a part of.





	What I Should Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> 38\. "I like your laugh."

There were a lot of things about Yosuke Hanamura that Souji Seta liked. In fact, the leader of the Investigation Team who had solved the mysterious murder cases in Inaba had a crush on his best friend, and Yosuke himself was the only member of the Team who still remained oblivious to Souji’s feelings for him. (Even Teddie knew Souji had feelings for Yosuke, but he had kept his mouth shut, upon Sensei’s request.) As far as Yosuke was concerned, Souji was Partner: his best friend and the leader of the team he was happy to be a part of.

Souji had meant to tell Yosuke, but the investigation had kept him busy. By the time he found the mastermind and the Team fought her, he had to catch a train back to the big city, leaving Inaba.

He opened his mouth and closed it several times walking on the platform before boarding the train. He hadn’t known how to tell Yosuke of his feelings when the two of them were hanging out on their own, and he didn’t know how to do it with all of his friends staring at him teary-eyed. Souji bid everyone goodbye and left the town, already missing Yosuke.

While he texted and called his friends and family in Inaba as often as he could, it was not the same as being with them in person. It was especially obvious when Souji was on the phone with Yosuke: he could hear Yosuke’s voice and laughter all the same, but no technology could help him feel the warmth Yosuke radiated sitting next to him. Souji tried spending time with other people, like he had in Inaba, only to realise that the aforementioned warmth was unique to Yosuke. The best thing he could do, therefore, was go visit Yosuke and tell him.

The chance did not come easily to a high school senior who had to prepare for the Center Test. _I should, at least, tell him I like him_ , Souji reminded himself while dragging himself out of the cram school one night. He flipped his cell phone open and looked at the wallpaper, a picture of the Investigation Team, though his gaze was fixed on a certain individual instead of the whole group.

Once he made it back to his room, Souji called Yosuke, knowing that he didn’t have a shift that night.

“Hey, Partner.”

Souji smiled, thankful for the exuberance Yosuke possessed.

“Hello, Yosuke. How was your day?”

“Same old. You know how this town was before all _that_ happened.”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“So…” Yosuke paused for a moment. “To what do I owe the pleasure of receiving this call?”

“Well… There’s something I wanted to tell you.”

“I’m all ears, buddy.”

“Okay.” Souji took a deep breath, searching for the right words. “I don’t know how to begin, but...:”

“Wow, did I hear that right? Souji Seta, the smoothest smooth talker in Inaba, is _speechless?_ Hahaha!”

The laughter took Souji’s breath away, and he struggled even more to figure out what to say. “Yosuke…”

“Yeah?”

“I… I like your laugh.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
